


周五暴雨

by DokiDokiBunnyRunning



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Muscles, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDokiBunnyRunning/pseuds/DokiDokiBunnyRunning
Summary: 禁欲多年高岭之花 沈老师默默喜欢悄悄尾行 顾同学
Relationships: 沈玉亮/顾清源





	周五暴雨

轰鸣般的水声突如其来，顾清源顺着做卷腹的动作抬起了身子，健身房的落地窗已经被暴雨糊成一绺一绺的水墙，街景灯光被揉成一片模糊。

这可难办了，顾清源选择这家健身房完全不是因为教练专业或者离家近，从这里打车回家不堵车都得一个小时，且不说暴雨来袭要多久才能有车接单。

今日训练已经完成，顾清源站起来擦了擦汗，看向运动手表，已经九点了，是沈老师周五晚课结束，开始回家的时间。还有十五分钟，他就会出现在这条街的对面。

没错，他选择这家健身房，仅因为这条街是心中白月光朱砂痣沈老师回家的必经之路。

说起来有些过分，大学毕业才一年，顾清源已经在这里健身两年了。自从替有好感的学弟点了次名，抬头答到的刹那间，爱情的小火苗就瞬移了个对象，对那节课的老师一见钟情了。

众所周知，一见钟情约等于见色起意，这位沈玉亮老师完全就长在顾清源的心动点上。不光是眉眼英气、眼神清亮，老师的身高比一米八八的顾清源只矮一点，但和他宽大的体型不同，颀长的身形附着匀称纤长的肌肉。长期健身练成的毒辣眼光能一眼判断出，这是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的极品身材。沈老师头发蓄得有些长，拢在脑后扎成一个小揪揪，露出利落的下颌线和形状精巧的耳朵，引人想试试口感，又被垂下的两缕额发遮挡得若隐若现。

本打算答个到就溜走聚餐的顾清源果断鸽了朋友，还趁大四蹭了一年的课。甚至渐渐不满足于教室后排与讲台的距离，摸到了这家健身房来。

挤进有些拥挤的洗澡间，速度洗完，吹干头发却不见雨势减小，但老师打着伞的身影已经出现在了马路对面。顾不上没带伞，顾清源咬咬牙，拎起包顶在头顶冲下了楼，就算不能慢慢欣赏老师的背影，来个擦肩而过也能给接下来的社畜一周打一针鸡血。

但生活的尴尬就是这么猝不及防，美妙的擦肩而过遇上了一块空心的地砖…顾清源脚下一空，向前趔趄了两步，身后水珠四溅，正巧滋到老师腰部的白衬衣…顾清源一瞬间凝固了，缓缓转身，头顶却突然被雨伞遮住。

“对不起！”

“是你啊。”

两道声音同时响起。

“老师认识我？”

沈玉亮笑了，“坐了一年最后一排却没逃过课的同学？印象深刻啊。这么大雨没带伞？”

一股热气突然就冒到了耳朵尖，顾清源没想到老师对他有印象，慌慌张张说道，“沈老师居然记得我！我叫顾清源！抱歉弄湿了您的衣服，我包里有纸！快擦擦可别着凉了。”说罢拿下头顶的包摸索了起来。

“额…纸巾湿透了。”

“暴雨都不打伞的小孩多关心下自己吧，这是要回学校？我送你过去。”沈老师绷紧嘴角，差点没笑出声，向前走了一步，挺大一把伞勉强遮住了两个身材不错的大男人，两人间的距离也骤然缩小。

“我…我已经毕业了，正要回家，有点远怕是和老师不同路了…”

顾清源报了地名后沈玉亮挑了挑眉，“这么远要怎么回去？你全身都淋透了。我家就在前面，不介意的话先去等雨停？”

惊喜来得太突然，脑子还没反应过来，顾清源就干巴巴地答应了，“好啊。”

为了都不要淋到雨，稍高了几公分的顾清源接过伞，一路上被老师虚虚地搂住。明明湿透的衣服黏着皮肤，但沈老师身上淡淡的热气萦绕身周，心神被攥住，竟不觉得冷了。

进了电梯，顾清源再厚不起脸皮贴在老师身边，后退了一步。不巧正对着头顶吹下的换气风，冷得他绷紧身体微微颤抖了起来。

“到家里洗个热水澡吧，衣服可以烘干。”沈玉亮仿佛感受到了什么，退后一步轻轻拍打顾清源的背部，引着他离开风口，电梯门缓缓打开。

顾清源的心跳很快，以为永远不会有交流的白月光老师居然带着他回家了，还邀请他洗澡！这能不多想吗？四舍五入就是当上CEO，迎娶白富美——走向人生巅峰啊！

开门的声音打断了他脑子里奔腾的妄想，顾清源正试图深呼吸试图平静一点，就被递了一双拖鞋。嗯，看起来和老师脚上的是同款。

沈玉亮进门就匆匆打开主卧里浴室的暖灯，随即又扎进衣柜翻找衣物，还不忘隔空向顾清源喊话，“包随便放，快来冲个热水澡，衣服脱了递给我，我先找套睡衣给你穿。”

顾清源不由自主地乖乖听话，来不及四处打量就走进浴室脱掉上衣和运动裤。直到冰凉的内裤也褪到一半，他才回过味儿来，赶紧又穿上，局促地把浴室门打开一个小缝张望。

于是，当沈玉亮抱着浴袍和睡衣过来的时候，就看见一张暖光下都红透了的脸在浴室门缝后欲言又止。见他来了，门缝开大了一些，里面是一副脱到近乎全裸的美好肉体，肌肉大块却不夸张，线条柔软流畅，还浑身泛着湿气。

只是小朋友双手捏住一团湿漉漉的衣服，放在下身遮遮掩掩，微微递出来又收回去的手暴露了他在想什么。沈玉亮嘴角勾起，主动转过身去，“怎么，内裤没湿透？脱了一起给我啊。”

看着转过身的背影，顾清源不禁暗叹自己思维不纯。沈老师这么正人君子，古道热肠，想必只是担心学生感冒了，怎么会多想呢？都怪我扭扭捏捏把场面弄得有些尴尬。完全错过了沈老师语调中的戏谑。

“热水往右拧，浴巾和睡袍放床上了，洗完自己出来拿，我也去外面的浴室洗个澡。”沈玉亮向背后伸出手接过湿淋淋的衣物向外走去，贴心地关上了主卧的门。

把衣服一件一件丢进烘干机，正人君子沈老师拎起内裤展开一看，啧，居然比自己还大上一号，微妙地有些不爽。好吧，虽然小朋友是比较壮，睡衣都只能给他准备自己最宽松的睡袍。但不爽还是不爽，沈玉亮叹气。

这是顾清源今天洗的第二个澡，在蒸腾的热气中很快就暖和起来了。淋浴池的旁边是一个舒适的浴缸，看起来常常使用的样子，还摆了靠枕和精油。对面是一面宽大的镜子，朦朦胧胧地映出顾清源烫得有些发红的胸膛。

自己就在沈老师家中的认知愈发强烈，再隐隐约约听到门外老师也在洗澡传来的水声，这下顾清源由内而外地燥热了起来，下腹的大家伙不由自主地抬了头。身体里的躁动不止滑向愈发鼓胀的勃起，还直冲天灵盖，冲昏了顾清源的头。

沈老师一路上贴近的温度、在蒸腾的大雨中还微微透露的淡香、逼仄的电梯里邀请自己进屋洗澡的低哑嗓音…顾清源的手被思绪拉扯着，一寸寸往下探。

大手抚上去，捋了捋跳动的硬挺，又魔怔般探向了身后的紧闭的蜜穴。收到邀请的错觉太过浓烈，他的潜意识固执地认为，这分明就是一场性事的邀约。

虽然心里有个清醒的声音在喊，都是你自作多情，这只是藏了太久的单向情感发酵。但顾清源还是控制不了地准备好了自己，水流裹着手指进进出出，做完了细致的清洁。

挤了一点沐浴露在手心，淡淡的香味和老师的味道一样，当然了，这就是老师每天用的沐浴露啊。搓出绵密的泡沫蘸满两指，往身后送去。顾清源生涩地探索着自己的后穴，有些不得章法，但不影响肌肉的逐步放松，和浪潮般涌来的心理满足感。

直到渐渐适应，唇边溢出一声喟叹，思维终于回到顾清源的大脑。剧烈的羞耻与背德感淹没了他。天呐，他居然在沈老师的家里做了这种事！

顾清源呼吸急促地洗了个手，下面还硬挺挺地竖着，但羞耻心不允许他再做下去了，匆匆开门擦干身体穿上睡袍。但该死的这里是沈老师的卧室！是他每天生活的地方，睡袍还有一丝淡淡的香味，和沈老师的身体一样，和他刚刚放进后穴的沐浴露一样！

睡袍的下摆本就在侧面敞开，内裤拿去烘干了，没有任何束缚的下体把软布高高顶起，半点也遮不住这尴尬的状况。几分钟后沈老师就会回到房间，想到这里顾清源小兄弟更是冷静不下来。只有一个办法了，快一点弄出来清理好，假装无事发生过。

打定主意后顾清源站着撸动了一会儿，透明的汁液沾得满手都是，快感慢慢累积却达不到临界点。他着急得反复踱步，暗骂自己好死不死偏在这时候这么持久。

顾清源停下来四下张望，外面的浴室水声还响着，暂时安全。整齐的床铺掀开了一个被角，是刚刚放睡袍的地方。他蹑手蹑脚地轻轻坐上去，像是怕扰了房间的秩序。但不过片刻，还是挡不住沈老师床铺的吸引力，顾清源小心翼翼地躺下，把头埋进了枕头里深呼吸了起来。

柔软的枕头是沈老师饱满的嘴唇每天接触的地方，床头放了一盒纸巾，顾清源单手抽出两张，另一手高频率摩擦着敏感的铃口和龟头下方。

门外水声停了，顾清源紧张得快要丧失呼吸能力，胸口剧烈吸气又憋住，抬腿弓背，蜷成婴儿的姿势，试图把存在感降到最低。

脚步声踢踢哒哒，像是老师在客厅走动。细密的汗珠渗满顾清源额头，双手将卫生纸捏在顶端，增大的摩擦力带来剧烈的快感。

“顾清源，睡袍看见了吗？”沈老师的声音就在门口。

顾清源已经无力说出完整的词句了，只好努力稳住声音嗯了一声。

听到小朋友在卧室里的声音，沈玉亮理所当然地认为他已经换好衣服了。沈玉亮还举起一只手在擦拭湿漉漉的头发，单手推开门，发出短促细微的“吱呀”声。

这声音宛若惊雷，在顾清源脑中爆裂开来，他猛地挺身坐起，手松开，不知所措地拉住睡袍试图遮掩。

但如遭雷击的大脑在这一刻陷入空白，全靠本能硬生生地扛剧烈的快感。生理性的泪水涌上眼眶，他通红着双眼抑制不住地颤抖着，射了出来。憋了很久的大股白浊把失去了固定的纸巾冲击到弹开，四处散落在睡袍、大腿和地板上。

顾清源的尊严仿佛在这一刻崩塌了，他模糊的泪眼望见沈老师呆立在门口，看不清表情。滚烫的泪水终于啪嗒啪嗒落下，顾清源拿出毕生的控制力，用尽全力让自己的肌肉行动起来，重新从床头抽了两张纸，跪下擦干了地板的污渍。然后快速站起身，往门外跑去。

“对不起”他颤抖地重复嗫喏，侧身试图从沈老师身旁挤过去。此刻的顾清源不敢再贪图什么擦肩而过，只求沈老师没有看见，只想赶紧逃离。

但他捏着纸巾的手被握住了手腕，“没事的，冷静一点。”沈老师的另一只手又抚上了顾清源的背，试图安抚他。

顾清源应激般大力挣脱，冲进客厅拎包就走，随即又被追上来的沈玉亮拦在了玄关口。

“顾清源！冷静一点！外面还在暴雨，你是要出去淋雨发烧吗！？没关系的，大家都是男人，我能理解！”

顾清源再也绷不住了呜咽起来，“对不起！对不起沈老师，是我的错，是我擅自对你想入非非，还在你家里做出这种事情……”

明明是一米八八坚持锻炼的壮汉，此时却力气尽失，脱力地蹲了下来抽抽噎噎地继续忏悔，“我们专业并没有您的课，每次来我都是为了看您，为了听到你的声音…对不起…是我擅自过了线，单方面痴心妄想您太久了……”

沈玉亮跟着蹲下身，摇摇头甩开湿发，长长呼了口气，“我还以为你来上没选过的课是为了追坐你旁边的小男生。”

顾清源猛虎抬头，“沈老师早就知道我没有选你的课？”

沈玉亮可被逗笑了，“我点了这么多次名，你就第一次答过到，还是用的那个男生的名字！”

顾清源缺氧的大脑智商不够用了，“沈老师你这都记得？”

“你这么显眼，坐最后一排也挡不住存在感啊。”

顾清源锈掉的脑子稍微转了一转，没有得出什么结论，只好继续道歉，“给您造成困扰了真的很抱歉…衣服烘干了我马上就走。求求你让我走吧，我不想让你恶心被你讨厌…”

沈玉亮又双叒叹气了，这小朋友怎么这么固执、这么迟钝！

“我没有讨厌你，顾清源。你的心意我现在接收到了，并没有感到困扰，还有些高兴，毕竟我也留意了你一年。”

顾清源愣住了，用力眨眼，试图挤干糊住眼睛的泪水。

沈玉亮看着小朋友呆呆愣愣失魂落魄的样子，没忍住笑了笑，抬手用拇指抹过顾清源的眼角，“你看，我都带你回家了，谁会带反感的人回家呢？对吧？只是有一件事比较尴尬，可能要让你失望了。”

顾清源想起自己的四肢还存在，用手臂用力抹干泪水，瞪大红彤彤的兔子眼盯紧了沈玉亮，等着沈老师接下来的判决。

“我们可能撞号了…咳咳，我是个1…”

扑通，背包低空坠落。

扑通，顾清源扑了过来，双手撑地，吻上了沈玉亮的唇。

哭得有些干涩的唇在沈玉亮刚沐浴完湿润柔软的唇上轻啄一下就弹开，“沈老师带我回家，听了我的表白，还说很高兴，是喜欢我的意思吗？”

沈玉亮漂亮的眼睛微微睁大，平稳了很多年的心跳开始加速，危险的体位带来令人窒息的威胁感，但顾小朋友说的话又隐隐将他的期待引向希望的方向。

被沈玉亮加速短促的呼吸声鼓励，刚刚还畅游绝望之海的顾清源跃跃欲试，再次主动印下一个纯情的吻。

出乎意料的是，柔软的唇瓣主动打开了，主动权突然掉了个个儿。沈玉亮伸出舌尖，灵巧地撬开顾清源的防守，凶猛地掠夺起对方的呼吸。

顾清源被亲得晕乎乎的，好不容易等到喘口气的间歇，轻轻推开沈玉亮胸膛，低头凝视着对方的双眼道，“沈老师，我不是1。”

沈玉亮心头大石落地，紧张的臀部肌肉终于放松了。他翻身坐起，推倒双臂圈住自己的少年，欺身去品尝质感优秀的微汗的喉结。

顾清源仰起脖子，发出低低的、难耐的呜咽。睡袍早已在激烈的折腾中散开，露出大片柔软的胸肌，供沈玉亮搓揉、舔吻。

顾清源爽得微微挺腰，往地上躺去，“啊…沈老师…我还要坦白一件事。”

沈玉亮右手捞住顾清源的腰，左手抬起他的后脑勺，将人抱离冷冰冰的地面。

“我刚刚在你浴室里做了润滑。”

两手倏地用力，指尖没入紧实的肌肉。

“啊！轻一点！”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢黑喵点梗和给人物起名  
> 第一次写完一篇文，求轻拍。


End file.
